Pleasant Suprise
by RenaZyk
Summary: Castiel Novak is an awkward 17 year old with a crush on Dean Winchester, even though he's never been able to talk to him before. Their teacher assigns them as partners for their final project, and they get to hang out. Alone. First story, just testing the water. High school!AU, Shy!Castiel, Bi-curious!Dean. T-rating may become M-rating if the story goes how I want it to.


Dean got by. He was on the football team, he had a good amount of friends, and he was on good terms with all of the girls in school. He had a pretty sweet life, his brother Sam too, though Sam was a bit of a nerd and got teased a little bit by Dean's buddies, he was perfectly happy.

Life was good.

The same could not be said for Castiel Novak however. His family was always yelling at each other. He managed to avoid most of the fights by hiding away in his room with a good book and some music. School wasn't much better, as he was a bit socially awkward, and didn't really know how to interact with other people to make them like him. You could say he was a bit of a loser.

However, there was one thing that Castiel looked forward to everyday at school.

Dean Winchester.

Beautiful, beautiful, Dean Winchester.

He could look at that boy all day, and he practically did. Castiel had never had the opportunity to actually speak to Dean, and he doesn't know what he'd say if he ever got the chance. He doesn't know why he thinks of Dean like this, and why he never really paid much attention to girls, but he didn't really care. He just wanted Dean.

Well luckily for him, Mrs. Edwin, their history teacher, made their final project a group assignment.

"Okay class! I want you all to work in pairs, and make a presentation about a revolution. It can be any revolution from any point in time from all over the world!"

_'Oh god,' _Castiel thought, '_group project. Who am I possibly going to work with...'_

"I'll be picking your partners for you, to make sure you get your work done! Hey don't complain, it could be a lot worse!" _'Oh, I'm not complaining, this is wonderful! At least I don't have to sit awkwardly waiting for the teacher to put me with someone else who no one wanted to work with. Or even worse split up a group of three who tried to be together.' _

Castiel sat in patient silence, waiting for the teacher to continue as she picked up a pile of rubrics to pass out. He glance over to Dean, who was trying to make a move on Jo, the prettiest girl in the class, though Castiel didn't think so. A sudden hope shot through him. '_What if... no. No that wouldn't happen, God isn't so kind. But... what if Mrs. Edwin picks Dean as my partner? That would be splendid, if not a little awkward. Though I would be awkward with anyone, so that doesn't really matter...'_

"The following people will work together," Mrs. Edwin carried on, "Jo and Gabriel, Sam and Meg, Dean and Castiel..." The rest was unheard. _'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Did she just say what I think she just said? Wow. Thank you God. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say! Finally, an excuse to talk to Dean Winchester!' _Castiel was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dean pick up his things and move closer to his partner. Castiel jumped when Dean tapped his fingers on his desk to get his attention.

"So, uh... I guess we're partners now, huh?" Dean started, giving a little smile that made Castiel's heart flutter in his chest. Castiel looked down at his desk to avoid eye contact, "U-uhh, yeah, I-I suppose we are..." Castiel flinched at his own stuttering. Why was he so nervous? He needed to calm down. Dean started again, "Yeah, so, what did you have in mind? For the project?"

Castiel looked up at Dean again, only to freeze when he looked into his eyes. They were so gorgeous! Bright green with specks of golden brown. What a beautiful hazel, he could look into them all day. "Well?" Dean's voice pulled Castiel out of his thoughts with a jolt. "What?"

"I said, what did you have in mind for the project?" Dean gave Castiel a questioning look, and Cas quickly tried to gather his thoughts. "Well, I haven't really thought about it yet, but um, I guess, if you want, we could maybe, uh, work on it outside of school and come up with something then...?" '_Oh god, did I just ask Dean out? What's wrong with me? That was obviously the wrong thing to say, now Dean will think I'm weird, and_-' "Sure, that sounds fine," Dean interrupted Castiel's thoughts. "Here, let me give you my number, I'll text you my address later. You can text, right?" Castiel slowly nodded his head, shocked at where the conversation was headed. '_I'm going to Dean's house after school... I'm going to hang out with Dean!' _

Dean speaks just as the bell rings, signaling the end of 2nd period, "So I'll see you after school then?" Dean grins at the frozen boy in front of him. "Y-yes, I suppose you will," Castiel curses himself for stuttering again. "Dean leaves the class, and Castiel just can't stop smiling.


End file.
